Noche de cine
by Annie Park
Summary: ¿Quién dijo que ser novios sería un trabajo fácil? ¿Quién te dijo que él sería el novio perfecto? Porque te estaba mintiendo. [ONE-SHOT].


**Noche de cine.**

 **Autor:** Annie Park.

 **Resumen:** ¿Quién dijo que ser novios era un trabajo fácil? ¿Quién dijo que él sería el novio perfecto? Porque te estaba mintiendo.

 **Clasificación:** T.

 **Género:** Humor.

 **Personajes:** [Raphael Hamato, April O'Neil], Leonardo Hamato.

 **Descargo de responsabilidad:** Yo no poseo Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, aunque lo desee realmente.

 **Nota del autor:** Bueno, ayer comencé las clases. ¡Así es, horror total! Ugh. Es sólo que me gusta la escuela, pero no tanto :/ Cómo sea, este es un pedacito de escritura rápida que no me dejaba en paz con mi tarea de Química. No es un Drabble, pero podría serlo si a mí no me gustara escribir mucho sobre este par. ;)

Espero que lo disfruten. Historia situada en mi imaginación, donde Raph y April son novios y se aman enormemente, haha. :D

¡Los adoro, gracias por leer!

 **¿Advertencia?** **Ninguna en específico. Lenguaje, tal vez. Y que Raphril seguramente va a tener una noche divertida después de esto. xD Booyah, ignoren mi mente pervertida.**

* * *

Ocho de la noche con siete minutos. Los gritos desgarradores y los jadeos inundaron el aire impregnado con el tufillo a característico a sal y mantequilla. La sala entera se estremeció en entusiasmo y expectación, con los ojos desorbitados. _Zombie High VI_ podía ser una película realmente terrible, con doblaje pésimo y efectos especiales mediocres, pero la protagonista era guapa y los zombies y gritos agudos daban un miedo espantoso, así que tenía de dónde jactarse. Como película de terror estreno, la crítica calificaba con dos estrellas, pero no había nada más en cartelera esa noche (a esa hora), y la pareja quería pasar una noche espectacular en el cine juntos, por lo que amagaron a resignarse.

La pelirroja se frotó con furia los brazos desnudos una vez más y siguió mirando hacia el frente. La pantalla destilaba en un pálido y sombrío brillo, que deformaba sus rasgos al mirarle el rostro contorsionado. El gélido ambiente le acarició la piel de los hombros y se estremeció. Ella no sabía por qué siempre olvidaba llevar algún abrigo sencillo al cine si siempre pasaba lo mismo: prácticamente se congelaba en la sala. El aire acondicionado era un crimen en ese crudo Invierno.

Al momento en que la rubia voluptuosa de la pantalla giró en la esquina del edificio y Ben-zombie la alcanzó por detrás, ella levantó ambos pies en el asiento y sujetó sus piernas en posición fetal.

—Oh, vaya —se quejó—. Hace mucho frío aquí.

Su novio no se inmutó ni un poco ante los bruscos temblores de su pequeño cuerpo. Él tomó un puñado de palomitas del recipiente que estaba entre ellos sin siquiera echarle un vistazo y asintió.

—Uh-huh —masculló.

Ella giró su cabeza y lo miró, perpleja. Bajo la luz mortecina de la película, ella pudo jactarse de una vista perfecta del ángulo derecho de su rostro. La pantalla le iluminaba parcialmente el cuerpo: ojos esmeralda brillantes, labios en una fina curva y deliciosas mejillas con pómulos levemente marcados. Sin contar los hombros anchos y los bíceps inmensos que deleitaban la vista de la chica todos los días. ¿Por qué le preguntaban todo el tiempo si él le parecía apuesto? Bastaba con mirarlo, Dios mío.

—Huh… Pero tú llevas abrigo, cariño —murmuró ella, intentando sonar dulce a pesar de la frustración que empezaba a llenarle los pulmones.

Él apartó los ojos de la pantalla por un momento y la miró, ceñudo.

—Tú sabes que la ropa no funciona conmigo, April —él levantó ambas cejas y frunció los labios, como si la situación fuera totalmente obvia—. Hum… Sangre fría, ¿recuerdas? No puedo producir mi propio calor.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

—Lo sé —gruñó ella; para después añadir, con cautela—: Pero… yo sí puedo producir mi propio calor, cariño.

Él soltó una risa lacónica.

—Eso ya lo sé —indicó.

Ella asintió lentamente, con la tolerancia quebrándose dentro de sí misma.

—Entonces sabes que el abrigo definitivamente me serviría a mí, ¿no…? Amor.

—No soy estúpido, April —replicó él—. Por supuesto que lo sé.

Hizo una pausa.

—Creo que debiste traer alguno contigo, ¿no? La próxima vez te lo recordaré —sonrió él. A continuación, Raph sumergió su mano en el bote de palomitas con mantequilla de nuevo y sacó un puñado considerablemente enorme. Entonces volvió su atención a la película.

La pelirroja puso los ojos, con exasperación. ¿En serio era tan idiota? ¿No captaba la gigante indirecta?... Ella cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho con molestia y respiró con dificultad. ¿Por qué no podía ser un típico novio dulce y darle su abrigo como una persona normal? No. Él quería complicar las cosas.

Así que la chica cambió de estrategia: sus azules ojos giraron hacia su lado derecho y se posaron en su otro compañero. Ella alzó ambas cejas y lo miró, expectante.

Leonardo no giró a verla hasta después de unos segundos, justo cuando Tiffany se convertía en zombie. _¿Cómo se llamaba la película siquiera?_ Él no había puesto mucha atención en eso. Después de todo, no se le había pedido opinión alguna al entrar en la sala. Él sólo los había acompañado atrás en las largas filas para comprar alimentos y había pisado pies en su camino para llegar a su asiento igual que ellos. Leo miró a la pelirroja y se removió incómodo en el asiento ante la mirada penetrante de la chica.

—¿Ahora qué? —resopló él, nervioso—. ¿Alguna crisis emocional? ¿Huele a perfume de mujer?... —él frunció el ceño—. ¿Sabe a cigarro? Porque no pienso comprobarlo.

Ella agitó los brazos en el aire y después el dio un empujón leve, molesta. Estaba más que claro que él había escuchado su discusión, y como buen compañero de citas (sinónimo: mal tercio, un cero a la izquierda; cómo sea que lo llamen en su país), era su deber arreglarlo.

—¡Haz tu trabajo, Leo! —musitó ella, apremiante.

Leonardo puso los ojos y se inclinó hacia el frente. Él echó una mirada por encima del hombro de la chica y gritó, no muy fuerte, pero perceptible:

—¡Hey, tú idiota! —llamó.

En el otro extremo del trío magnífico, Raph desvió, por décima vez en la noche, su atención de la película y miró hacia su hermano, masticando las palomitas de maíz con lentitud excesiva. Él no habló hasta que cada pedazo de maíz cocinado pasó por detrás de su garganta.

—¿Qué quieres, Sin Miedo? —dijo, al fin.

Leo señaló hacia April, que ahora se hundía como una bola pequeña de carne en su asiento, abrazada a su propio cuerpo y con los labios azules.

—Quiere que le des tu chaqueta, genio —indicó Leo.

Raphael se rió, con fuerza. Lo hizo tan repentinamente que la pareja de enfrente brincó en sus asientos. Murmullos de maldiciones y quejas recorrieron la sala unos segundos después como un coro de exclamaciones quedas y molestas.

—Qué gracioso, Leo. Ella sabe que no puedo hacerlo.

April saltó en su asiento un momento después, indignada.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —musitó ella, molesta.

Raphael frunció el ceño y su mano se detuvo a medio camino de su boca.

—¿Por qué no puedes? —exigió ella, alzando una ceja.

Raph se aclaró la garganta, incómodo.

—Bueno, ya sabes —farfulló él—. Yo me lo puse por una razón. Si me lo quito, entonces… no lo sé. ¿No crees que la gente va a notar que soy un…? —él bajó tanto la voz que fue casi imposible oírlo—: ¿mutante?

La realidad la golpeó en el estómago. De modo que no estaba actuando como un idiota, él realmente era inocente. Bien, le dejaría pasar esta vez.

—De acuerdo —masculló ella, y se hundió en su asiento de nuevo, con los brazos cruzados firmemente sobre su pecho. La ira se le había evaporado por arte de magia, pero aún tenía frío.

La mente le brilló en una nueva idea: Los brazos cálidos de Raph serían una buena jaula donde resguardarse cuando su propio calor había huido de su cuerpo como si le tuviera miedo.

Ella se giró hacia su derecha y miró a la tortuga con bandana azul, expectante. Leo sintió los ojos posados sobre su cuello y no pudo seguir evitándola: la miró por el rabillo del ojo, cansado. La chica envió sus brazos alrededor de sí misma en gesto dramático e hizo una mueca.

Al momento en que el chico captó el mensaje, puso los ojos y sonrió, entre divertido y frustrado.

—¿Y por qué no la abrazas? —sugirió Leo de forma casual, con voz cansina. No se inclinó de nuevo y sus ojos se mantuvieron pegados a sus manos mientras él las retorcía, incómodo. Después de todo, ir en su cita no había sido buena idea. Pero April había insistido en que fuera, tomándolo desprevenido en la guarida durante su entrenamiento. Ella había lanzado una inesperada patada a sus katanas (mandando a volar ambas hasta el otro extremo del dojo) e inmediatamente había salido disparada hacia él y se había enganchado contra su cuerpo, colgando sus manos y muñecas de ambos de sus brazos y arrastrándolo fuera. No es que hubiera tenido opción, porque, aunque él fuera mucho más fuerte, ella era mucho más persistente y fastidiosa.

Raph no miró hacia él esta vez. Él simplemente siguió mirando la película con ojos brillantes. Se encogió de hombros.

—¿Por qué ella querría que yo la abrazara? Estoy helado. Sólo la congelaría más.

April bufó en su lugar de forma excesiva e intentó apartarse de él, en medio de un berrinche innecesario. Sin embargo, él no se dio cuenta de su actitud irritante.

La obstinación y terquedad de querer un abrazo suyo la llevó a tomar medidas desesperadas: casi como si fuera un movimiento previamente coordinado, la pelirroja dio un grito agudo y fuerte al tiempo en que la protagonista de la película perdía su brazo izquierdo en un ataque masivo de zombies. En la pantalla brilló la luz roja y opaca de la sangre (que no parecía más real que la salsa de tomate) y ella inmediatamente lanzó los brazos alrededor del cuello de Raphael.

Una multitud enorme de ojos viraron en torno a ella, molestos. Sí, esa pareja se estaba volviendo famosa en interrumpir películas.

Sin embargo, Raphael no envolvió los brazos alrededor de April en un gesto protector. Él simplemente la empujó fuera de él con suavidad y la miró a los ojos, divertido.

—Oh, vamos, April —se burló—. ¡No te asustó eso!... ¡Esa cosa es más falsa que los músculos de Leonardo!…

—¡Oye! ¡Sigo aquí! —interrumpió él.

—… tú y yo nos burlamos de la sangre falsa en las películas todo el tiempo.

—Sí, pero… —dijo ella.

—¿Y ahora estás diciéndome que _eso_ te dio miedo?

Él alzó una ceja.

—Es completamente incongruente —terminó él, al tiempo en que volvía su vista en dirección a los zombies.

Ella se quedó boquiabierta en su lugar. Justo cuando el gran discurso de Raphael fue interrumpido, se escuchó un golpe: Leonardo se dio una palmada en la frente, en una mezcla de cansancio y exasperación. El mensaje había sido más que claro, demonios.

—Vaya idiota… —murmuró, con las manos en el rostro—. Qué inteligente.

—Tú… —acusó ella, señalando a Raph con el dedo índice—. Tú… pe-pero… e-es… noso… ¡tú! —tartamudeó.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Raph, confundido.

Leonardo volvió a darse una palmada en la frente. Él se pasó ambas manos por el rostro y se frotó las sienes con ambas manos. Leo se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hacia la pareja.

—Miren —interrumpió, antes de que comenzaran otra ridícula discusión—. Ustedes dos son unos idiotas.

La pareja alzó las cejas, ofendida.

—¡No me miren así! ¡Lo son! —dijo él, exasperado—. Tú, querido hermano, intenta leer las señales, por Dios. ¡Ella es más obvia que nada!

La pareja de enfrente se giró hacia ellos. La mujer frunció el ceño y frunció los labios con indignación; el hombre simplemente sonrió débilmente y habló, intentando sonar amable:

—Disculpen, mi novia y yo queremos…

Tres cabezas se giraron a verlo en una sincronía perfecta. El trío habló, todos a la vez.

—¿No ve que estamos ocupados aquí? —masculló Leo.

—¡Métete en tus propios asuntos, idiota! —gruñó Raph.

—¡Cierra la boca! —gritó April, molesta.

El señor brincó en su lugar ante las acusaciones y levantó ambas manos en señal de derrota.

—¡Lo siento, lo siento! —exclamó, avergonzado—. Continúen, continúen.

El señor se giró en su lugar y se removió incómodo. La señora siguió mirándolos con furia antes de que su novio la obligara a girarse.

—Y tú, April —continuó Leo, como si no hubiera habido interrupciones—: ¡deja de hacer un drama por todo! Raphael ya es despistado…

—¿Despistado? —preguntó Raphael, con una ceja alzada.

—… no necesitas hacer un embrollo por todo. ¡Sólo dile lo maldito que quieras y ya! ¡El genio no lo sabrá hasta que lo escupas!

Ambos fruncieron el ceño en respuesta.

—¿Drama? —dijo ella.

—¿Embrollo? —dijo él.

Leo volvió a frotarse ambas sienes.

—¿Saben algo? Sólo… tómense la mano, mírense a los ojos como dos buenos tontos enamorados, bésense y ya —indicó él.

April comenzó a reír nerviosamente y Raphael sonrió ante la idea.

—¿Sabes qué? —masculló ella, sonriendo seductora hacia su novio—. Él tiene razón. Si en algo eres perfecto, es en los besos.

—¿Quiere que la lleve de vuelta a casa, señorita, y que pongamos alguna película tonta a la que no pondremos atención por estar haciendo otras… cosas? —sugirió él.

Ella se rió.

—¡Oh, por favor, caballero! —exclamó ella, en tono exageradamente dulce.

En el momento en que la pareja salió sonriente por las puertas de la sala, Leonardo soltó una risa orgullosa. Él sacudió polvo invisible de sus hombros y movió la cabeza en un gesto presumido.

—Bueno, Leonardo. Lo hiciste otra vez. Como siempre, volviste a unir a esos dos —dijo él, petulante.

Entonces recordó algo y la idea le cayó como piedra en el estómago.

—Espera un segundo. Ellos me trajeron aquí así que… ¿cómo se supone que voy a regresar a…?

Él abrió los ojos de golpe e hizo su carrera entre los asientos para seguir a la pareja rápidamente, pero ya era tarde: unos minutos después, Leonardo se encontró solo en el estacionamiento, jadeando, con los músculos en choque y sin manera de volver a casa.

Él frunció el ceño, alzó un dedo y abrió los labios, pero las palabras no llegaron. El silencio se prolongó unos eternos segundos hasta que decidió hablar, con voz molesta:

—Ugh. Tomaré un taxi.

* * *

 _ **N/A: Noche de películas e.e Ok, no. Bueno, no sé si es divertido, pero imaginarme la cara de Leonardo exasperado por sus ridículas discusiones me parece divertido. Yo creo que si Raphril fueran novios, April intentaría siempre llamar la atención de Raph porque seguramente quisiera que fuera más romántico. Y Raph… bueno, supongo que él sería un caso perdido, haha. xD Es por eso que Leo va como su "ayudante de citas".**_

 _ **Lamento no poner la historia en inglés. Tardo en hacer las traducciones y aún tengo que hacer tarea. Esto sería tedioso para mí en este momento.**_

 _ **Por cierto. Yo nunca en toda mi vida he visto una película de terror, así que Zombie High VI es una película inventada. Al menos eso creo .-. Disculpen si existe el nombre por ahí, intenté ponerlo demasiado ridículo como para dejar en claro que era el típico "cliché" de zombies con rubias guapas de protagonistas y mucha sangre irrealista.**_

 _ **¡Los adoro! ¡Gracias por leer!**_

 _ **Oh, no sé si esto es un AU. Todavía no sé cómo funciona eso xD**_

 _ **¡Gracias otra vez!**_


End file.
